1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radiotelephone, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a watch type portable radiotelephone which can be worn around the wrist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable radiotelephones include hand-held programming (HHP) devices, second generation cordless telephones S(CT-2), analog type or digital type cellular phones, personal communication system (PCS) phones, etc. Such portable radiotelephones perform a communication function while conducting radio communications with a base station. Currently, development of such portable radiotelephones is focused on providing high sensitivity, compactness and lightness.
Portable radiotelephones can be classified, in terms of external construction, into a first generation having a bar type construction and a second generation having a flip type construction. The flip type portable radiotelephones and third generation folder type portable radiotelephones are widely used. In the future, the tendency toward the use of folder type portable radiotelephones or portable terminals having a more compact construction will be increased.
A conventional bar type portable radiotelephone comprises a body element, an antenna unit which is installed at an upper end of the body element, an earpiece which is located below the antenna unit and includes a speaker, an LCD unit which is installed below the earpiece, a key pad which is located below the LCD unit and includes a multitude of number keys and function keys, and a microphone unit which is located below the key pad.
A conventional flip type portable radiotelephone (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,979) comprises a body element, a flip element, and a hinge unit for connecting the body element and the flip element with each other. In the conventional flip type portable radiotelephone, an antenna unit is installed at an upper end of the body element, an earpiece including a speaker is located below the A antenna unit, an LCD unit is mounted below the earpiece, a key pad including a multitude of number keys and function keys is disposed below the LCD unit, and a microphone unit is mounted below the key pad. The microphone unit can be installed at the flip element, as occasion demands.
A conventional folder type portable radiotelephone (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,089) comprises a body element, a folder, and a hinge unit for rotating the folder at one end of the body element by an angle capable of rendering communication. In the conventional folder type portable radiotelephone, an antenna unit is installed at an upper end of the body element, a key pad including a multitude of number keys and function keys is disposed below the antenna unit, and a microphone unit is mounted below the key pad. An earpiece including a speaker is located at an upper end of the folder which is opened and closed by the hinge unit, and an LCD unit is mounted below the earpiece. At this time, the hinge unit which facilitates opening and closing of the folder with respect to the body element, performs a function of electrically as well as mechanically connecting the body element and the folder with each other.
Among the bar type, flip type and folder type portable radiotelephones, the flip type and the folder type portable radiotelephones, which provide excellent sound sensitivity levels, are used increasingly.
The use of the flip type portable radiotelephones is currently increasing because the flip element coupled to the body element serves a standby mode of protecting the multitude of keys provided on the body element and thereby preventing erroneous operation of those keys. Moreover, in a talking mode, the flip element serves as a reflecting plate for concentrating sound during speaking to enhance the sound sensitivity level. In addition, the flip type construction is advantageous in terms of compactness of the body element in that the microphone unit can be installed on the flip cover.
Similarly to the flip type construction, the use of folder type portable radiotelephones is currently increasing because the folder coupled to the body element serves a standby mode of protecting a key pad provided on the body element to prevent erroneous operation of the multitude of keys. Moreover, in a talking mode, the folder serves as a reflecting plate for concentrating sound during speaking to enhance the sound sensitivity level. In addition, the folder type construction is advantageous in terms of compactness of the body element in that the speaker unit and the LCD unit can be installed on the folder.
At this time, while the trend in portable radiotelephones is currently toward the miniaturization thereof, there exists a limit in miniaturizing portable radiotelephones because a minimum distance must be secured between the ear and the mouth of a user. In other words, a distance over 14 cm must be secured between a talking section of a portable radiotelephone (where a microphone is installed) and a hearing section (where an earpiece including a speaker is located) of the portable radiotelephone. Accordingly, flip type and folder type portable radiotelephones can only be miniaturized while maintaining an adequate total length.
Therefore, in the conventional bar type, flip type or folder type portable radiotelephones, strict limits exist in miniaturization. Hence, conventional portable radiotelephones suffer from defects in that portability thereof is deteriorated. Further, while it is the norm to carry a radiotelephone in a pocket, separate bag, or by hand, the likelihood that a radiotelephone will become lost is remarkably increased. Also, if a radiotelephone is dropped due to careless handling or the radiotelephone is impacted, the radiotelephone is likely to be damaged and rendered useless.
Furthermore, conventional radiotelephones suffer from the problem of being unable to ensure waterproofness in a reliable manner.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which is advantageous in terms of miniaturization thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone in which a battery pack can be mounted to or dismounted from a battery pack holder in a state wherein it is separated from a body element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which can be worn around the wrist, thus minimizing the likelihood of its being dropped.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has hinge means for providing increased portability when the watch type radiotelephone is worn around the wrist, thereby ensuring convenience.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has hinge means for enabling a flexible printed circuit capable of electrically connecting a battery pack to a body element separated from a battery pack holder to be smoothly guided.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has connection means for electrically connecting a battery pack holder separated from a body element to a battery pack.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has terminal connection means possessing a waterproof structure.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has locking means capable of easily locking and unlocking a battery pack to and from a battery pack holder, respectively.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a portable radiotelephone comprising: a body element including upper and lower case frames; a battery pack holder including a battery pack for supplying power to the body element; locking means for locking and unlocking the battery pack to and from the battery pack holder, respectively; hinge means for rotatably connecting the body element and the battery pack holder to each other; and a wrist band connected to the body element and the battery pack holder for enabling the portable radiotelephone to be worn around the wrist.